The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Lex is gone and Clark realizes that he needs Lex. Will it be too late? How far is Clark willing to go for his love? Song fic. First FanFic EVER! Don't own anything obviously.


**Going back to the corner**

**That I first saw you**

Clark sighed as he stood at the bridge where it all had happened. This was where Lex luthor had come literally crashing into his life. The second their eyes had met before they plunged into the water, Clark had known. He knew that Lex would be the center of his attention. He had fallen in love with him, saved his life, become his best friend, and through it all he had kept his feelings under wraps. At first it was because he didn't know him, and being gay practically got you lynched in Kansas. Then once their friendship had grown, Clark craved the relationship. He wanted to tell Lex everything, all of his secrets. But he couldn't. And now Lex was gone for three weeks, probably more.

**Gonna camp in my sleepin' bag**

**I'm not gonna' move**

Clark knew he needed to tell Lex everything. He just couldn't ruin his friendship with the bald man. So he sat down on the ground, and promised himself that he wouldn't move until Lex knew that Clark loved him. It was complicated, and sure Lex wouldn't be back for a while, but Clark knew he had to do this. Not just for Lex, but for himself. Three weeks sitting in one spot wouldn't be too bad. His dad had been the first one to find him, just sitting on the bridge. "Clark son, it's time to go home." His father said as he got out of the truck and walked towards his son. Clark shook his head.

"No dad, I am going to stay right here." Clark responded. No malice in the words, but a strength that Jonathan knew he couldn't battle. Something had his son convinced that right here was where he belonged, so he simply nodded and went back to the farm. He returned with a blanket and some food, saying nothing as he gave them to Clark and went back home worried about his son.

**Got some words on cardboard**

**Got your picture in my hand**

Clark smiled at the picture of Lex. He had slept here last night and he knew that tonight he would sleep here again. It was summer so there was nothing his parents could say to him to make him change his mind. The crops were harvested and planted, and Clark would have not been doing anything on the farm anyways. There was no school to go to. Nothing could stop Clark. Chloe drove by, stopped the car and drove back.

"Clark, what are you doing?" she asked out of her window. Clark smiled.

"Waiting, hoping." He replied. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked uncertainly. Clark shook his head.

"No thanks Chloe, I will be staying right here." He responded. Her eyes widened and she got out of the car.

**Sayin' if you see this man**

**Can you tell him where I am**

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked softly. Clark just chuckled and held out the picture of Lex for her to see.

"If you hear from him, or see him. Tell him where I am." He whispered. Chloe tried to get answers out of him, but Clark would simply smile and shake his head. She finally left, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts.

**Some try to hand me money**

**The don't understand**

**I'm not broke.**

**I'm just a broken hearted man**

It had been a week, and smallville was baffled. Clark had not moved from the spot. His mother had come by and forced him to wash himself quickly in the night, with the bucket of water she had brought. "Clark, why are you doing this?" she had asked him softly. He smiled softly.

"I have to know if the person I love loves me back. I just need them to figure out what I am doing." Clark said softly. His mother stared at him confused.

"Clark…" she trailed off unsure of what to say. Lana was walking up now, a determined look on her face.

"Clark, are you here for me? I know you are." She said snootily. Clark chuckled. Long gone were the days when anything other than a bald head and piercing blue eyes got his attention. Lana Lang was a crush of the past, and never a true love. Not like Lex.

"No Lana, surprisingly the world doesn't revolve around you." Clark said, sounding every bit as weary as he felt. He knew this was going to be hard, he had wanted it to be. But the brunette honestly grated his nerves horribly. Lana growled.

"Well, are you here for money?" she asked. Clark barked out laughter.

"Lana, just go. You don't understand." He said, then he closed his eyes and thought of his beloved. Leaving Lana to stalk away angrily.

**I know it makes no sense,**

**But what else can I do?**

**How can I move on..**

**When I'm still in love with you**

People in the town had started to visit. Asking Clark why he was there. He always responded with the same answer. "I am waiting for the love of my life, to see if they love me back." He would answer seriously. They would all just shake their heads in disbelief or pity. Clark knew it was strange, but he needed Lex to know. Lex probably didn't even know what was going on in smallville right now. He was too busy with running a company. But that didn't deter Clark, it would happen eventually, even if he grew old sitting on this bridge he would force Lex to understand.

"Clark?" Chloe's voice broke through his thoughts. He grinned up at her.

"Hi Chloe, what's happening?" he asked happily. He didn't mind having company, and Chloe had realized that Clark wasn't moving. She produced a sandwich which Clark ate happily.

"Clark, can I interview you?" Chloe asked softly. Clark considered it. Sure it would get the news out faster. Around town, but something was better than nothing. Maybe talk of it would reach metropolis and Lex's ears. It didn't hurt to try.

"Sure Chloe. Go ahead." Clark said with a smile. Chloe gaped at him and then kissed his cheek before digging out a notebook.

"Clark, why are you here?" she asked, and looked at him expectantly.

**Cos if one day you wake up**

**And find that you're missin' me**

Clark pondered her question. "Well Chloe, I am here because I am hoping that the one I love with all my heart will come by and answer my question. I want to know if they love me. I am hoping that one day they realize that I mean something to them. I am hoping, and waiting." Clark said smiling. It was the answer he had given her the first time she had asked the question. Chloe grinned.

"Do you think it'll happen?" she asked softly. Clark closed his eyes.

**And your heart start to wonder**

**Where on this earth I could be**

"Do I think that their heart will long for me?" Clark paused. "I sure hope so. But honestly I doubt it. I don't think they could ever feel for me what I feel for them. They are too important to me though. I don't want to lie to them any longer. I need to tell them how I feel, even though I know it won't be returned unless the gods take pity on me. The chances of me ending this happy are almost non-existent, but that sliver of hope is what I am clinging to." Clark answered truthfully.

"Clark, I really hope that they do love you. You deserve their love, especially since you are willing to wait for them like this." Chloe paused. "All right, last question. Why here?" Chloe asked softly. Clark smiled.

**Thinkin' maybe you come back**

**To the place that we meet**

**And you'd see me waitin' for you**

**At the corner of the street**

"They know why. But I can tell you that this place holds special meaning to me, to us. It's not random at all, though some would like to think of it as that." Clark answered truthfully. Chloe smiled. Whenever Clark got something in his mind, he sure was serious.

"All right, I know I said that was the last, but one more." Clark nodded, telling her to continue. "How long until you give up?" she asked smiling.

**I'm not movin'**

**I'm not movin'**

Clark grinned. "I'm not. I won't leave this spot until they know the truth." Clark answered softly. Chloe knew he was serious, the way his eyes flashed, almost asking for her to challenge it. She smiled and thanked him, saying it would be in the smallville ledger soon. Clark nodded. Chloe went to leave but turned back. "Off the books Clark, but who is it?" she asked softly.

"You know the answer to that Chloe." He whispered. Chloe had gone home that night confused.

**Policeman says**

**"Son you can't stay here"**

Two weeks, and still nothing from Lex. Clark's dad was standing in front of him yelling. "Clark you can't stay here! It's not okay, whatever stunt you are pulling. You say it's for the one you love, but you won't say who."

"Dad they'll know." Clark responded softly. Jonathan stared straight into Clark's eyes.

"Clark, get in the truck." His dad demanded.

**I said**

**"There's someone I'm waiting for**

**If it's a day, a month, a year"**

**Gotta stand my ground,**

**Even if it rains or snows**

"Dad, I am not going anywhere. I will be here until I get what i came for. I don't care how long it takes. I don't care if I die sitting here. I will be here, until it happens. There is nothing you can do to change it. I don't care if another meteor shower hits, I am staying here. Don't you understand?" Clark said desperately. Jonathan nodded and left, shaking his head. What had happened to make Clark this way?

**If he changes his mind**

**This is the first place he will go**

That night Clark had cried. He was worried Lex would never figure it out. His friend was smart, but Clark still worried. Chloe's question came back from earlier. "I'm here, because if he decides he wants me too, this will be the first place he comes. The place that we met." Clark whispered to himself.

**Cos if one day you wake up**

**And find that you're missin' me**

The Daily planet had read Chloe's story and found it amazing. Clark now found himself surrounded by people, but none of them Lex. Where was Lex? Probably out of the country. Lex has said he was coming back. What if he had lied, just like all of the times that Clark had lied to him.

**And your heart start to wonder**

**Where on this earth I could be**

"Mr. Kent is it true that you've been here for over three weeks?" a reporter asked him loudly. Clark nodded. He had been surrounded by reporters. The daily planet was running him as a front page story. Apparently love was important to the world. The daily planet. Maybe Lex would hear about it then.

**Thinkin' maybe you come back**

**To the place that we meet**

**And you'd see me waitin' for you**

**At the corner of the street**

Even if he didn't get it then, eventually Lex would get curious enough and came out of hiding to ask Clark what he was doing. And if it took forever Lex would return at least one more time to the place that he and Clark had met.

**I'm not movin'**

**I'm not movin'**

**I'm not movin'**

**I'm not movin'**

Reporters had all asked him the same question. How long was he going to be doing this? They had all gotten the same answer. "I'm not going to move until they understand." He would say. All of them fell silent as they realized that his wasn't just some publicity stunt he was pulling, trying to get his 15 minutes of fame. He was serious. He was doing this for someone he truly loved.

**People talk about the guy**

**Who's waiting on a girl**

Clark grinned as he read the newspaper. It was his story, but they had gotten one aspect wrong. They had said he was waiting on a girl. He wasn't waiting on a girl. He was waiting on none other than Lex luthor. He would tell them it was a man he was waiting for soon. He was still hopeful Lex would realize before it came to that.

**There are no holes in his shoes**

**But a big hole in his world**

Lex was flying back from England, his thoughts straying. There was a talk of someone in America who was waiting for their love, sitting on a bridge. They had apparently not moved in over a month. He wished he had the guts to do that. Put it all on the line for Clark.

**Maybe I'll get famous**

**As the man who can't be moved**

The reporter he was talking to was nice, but naïve. "So Clark, who is the lucky girl. Can I get a name?" the woman practically begged. Clark smiled.

"It's not a girl." He said. The reporter's eyes widened.

"You're waiting on another man?" she asked softly. Clark nodded. She smiled softly. "That's beautiful. How did no one know before?" she asked, taking in every word he said.

"See that's the problem everyone just assumed." He said with a smiled. The reported nodded awed. This was going to make her life great, she had been the one to learn that it wasn't a girl Clark was after, but a man.

"You're famous. You could probably call a gay rights rally and win right now. People look up to you Clark. Where is your love?" the reporter asked. Clark sighed.

"I don't know. I wish he was here. I don't even know if he knows what's going on." Clark admitted. The woman paused, and then dialed a number into her cell phone. She talked quickly into the phone and within the hour video crews were there. She wanted to help Clark get his love, because she, along with everyone else who had heard his story knew he deserved it.

**And maybe you won't mean to**

**But you'll see me on the news**

Lex sat in his office exhausted. His plane had landed and hour ago, but he had gone straight to the office. The news was on, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was busy with paperwork. "And in other news, Kansas, one of the most conservative states is going through a radical change. All because of the man who can't be moved." The announcer's voice said smoothly. Lex's ears perked up, but he didn't look up. The story had intrigued him in England and he wanted to know more. Maybe learn a few pointers. "Join us in smallville as Clark Kent shares his story." Lex dropped the pen he had in his hand and turned up the volume, all attention focused on the television. The screen changed to a reporter standing by a smallville sign.

"It all started when locals began to notice Clark Kent sitting on a bridge. One week turned into two, which turned to three. Chloe Sullivan wrote an article about it in the smallville paper that caught the attention of the daily planet. What was this boy doing, sitting on a bridge? When they heard his answer they were all shocked, as a farm boy captured the hearts of America." The shot changed to Clark sitting on the bridge, his back against the concrete wall and a reporter leaned down in front of him.

"Mr. Kent, why are you here?" the reporter asked. Clark smiled softly.

"I'm here, because I am in love and I want the person I love to know. I've hidden it from them, but now they need to know. I don't want there to be any lies." Clark said smiling. The reporter smiled dreamily.

"So who is the lucky girl? Someone from school? A friend?" the reporter asked. Lex saw the look in Clark eyes and knew his answer would be earth shaking.

"Yes, a friend. But the person I love isn't a girl." Clark said seriously. Lex knew his mouth was hanging open. Clark Kent was in love with a man? A guy who is his friend? Could it be possible? Lex shook his head. No Clark would never love him.

"Oh, so this man. Why him?" the reporter asked. Clark chuckled.

"Because we are supposed to be the stuff of legends." He replied. Lex was actually freaking out. Clark didn't just say that. Maybe it was coincidence.

**And you'll come running to the corner**

**Cos you know it's just for you**

**I'm the man who can't be moved**

**I'm the man who can't be moved**

"Why here Clark?" the reporter asked. The camera angle zoomed out and Lex almost died.

"This is where we met." Clark answered. The word met hadn't even been fully formed, but Lex was already gone, speeding towards smallville, towards his love.

**Cos if one day you wake up**

**And find that you're missin' me**

Lex sped towards smallville, practically yelling in the phone. "I want to know every answer he has given on the subject. Now!" he screamed. Clark loved him? It had to be him? Why else would he pick those words, that bridge?

**And your heart start to wonder**

**Where on this earth I could be**

God Lex had his every wish granted, and he was too far away! It was still light. There would be reporters around. They probably didn't even know Clark and him were friends. Boy were they in for a surprise. How long had Lex's heart ached when his friend looked at Lana? Had he been doing it all for show, so that Lex wouldn't know that one thing he desperately wished for. An hour into the drive and Lex passed a sign for smallville. He checked his speedometer. How had he not gotten pulled over, he was doing 120. Luck was on his side today. Or maybe god was just doing it for Clark. There was a parking lot close to the bridge, where Lex parked. Then he started to run.

**Thinkin' maybe you come back**

**To the place that we meet**

Lex ran for the bridge, which was quite long. Through the huge crowd of people shouting his name, and looking at Clark. He finally emerged in front of Clark and just stared. Clark had been talking to someone, but the second Lex stopped running Clark stopped talking. His head turned and he met Lex's eyes. Everyone looked curiously at Clark. He had gone dead silent. Lex saw everything he could have ever dreamed of in those eyes.

**And you'd see me waitin' for you**

**At the corner of the street**

Clark loved him, actually loved him. He had sat on the side of a bridge for more than a month, for him! Even though he knew Lex was probably out of the country, Clark had done this all for him. Lex stepped over the ropes separating everyone from Clark, and everyone gasped. Clark sat rigidly still, wondering if Lex knew. Lex didn't stop till he stood in front of Clark. Everyone gasped as Lex reached a hand down and Clark took it, pulling himself up. Was it possible? Lex luthor was the one that Clark had been waiting for. The love that shone in their eyes no one could see. "Lex, I..." Clark trailed off as Lex smiled.

"You should have told me." Lex whispered. Clark blushed**.**

"I am telling you now." Clark said softly. Lex smiled.

"And now I guess I'll answer you." Lex replied and before Clark could say anything, their lips connected and the entire crowd gasped, and then began to applaud. Clark and Lex broke away and smiled at each other.

"I love you." Clark whispered.

"Can I move the man who can't be moved?" Lex asked softly. Clark nodded as Lex took his hand and led them away from the bridge. The cameras and eyes of everyone trained on them. Some of the camera's had been live. Now the whole world was going to know that Clark Kent had won his fight, and with none other than Lex luthor. They got into the Porsche and drove to the castle, where they could get some privacy. Once there they went into the informal sitting room and sat on the couch.

"I'm an alien." Clark blurted out. Lex's eyes widened.

"Uh… explain." Lex said, truly at a loss for words. What were you supposed to say to that?

"You hit me that day, on the bridge. I didn't know it then, but I have super strength, speed, invulnerability, heat vision, and I can fly. I'm an alien. I came with the meteor shower. I never wanted to lie to you, but I didn't want you to hate me." Clark admitted. Lex could see it clearly. Clark was afraid and Lex could guess why. Clark was probably worried that now that he had gotten the one thing he truly wanted in life, his secrets would rip it away from him. Lex was much harder to get rid of.

"You said it was love at first sight." Lex stated Clark nodded.

"When your eyes met mine, right before you hit me. I knew. I knew I loved you. I tried to ignore it, but the last thing I thought of every night was you." Clark whispered. Lex's heart swelled.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why now? Why did you sit on our bridge for a month and a half?" Lex whispered.

**Cos if one day you wake up**

**And find that you're missin' me**

"I was hoping that you would wake up one day, before it got so big, and you would realize that you wanted me. I knew that the first place you would go was the bridge, because that's where it all started. I've seen you, contemplating on the bridge. It's your thinking spot." Clark admitted.

**And your heart start to wonder**

**Where on this earth I could be**

"You knew I was gone." Lex said. Clark nodded.

"My heart couldn't take it. I had to do something. And I couldn't exactly fly over to wherever you were and just barge in. I had to make you realize in some way that you were the one I love. And I happened to be on the bridge when I decided it. So I just sat down. And I didn't move."

**Thinkin' maybe you come back**

**To the place that we meet**

"Did you know?" Lex asked softly. Clark met his eyes.

"No, honestly I thought you had come there to tell me that it couldn't be. That you didn't want me like that. Honestly, I am still expecting you to say that." Clark said, a sob choking his voice. Lex shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Clark tightly.

**And you'd see me waitin' for you**

**At the corner of the street**

"Clark, don't you get it. I love you. When I heard you say that the person you loved was going to be the thing of legends, that it was the place you met. I almost died. When I realized that you had done all this for me. For Lex luthor. I felt like I had died and somehow gone to heaven. I have never driven so fast. You are everything to me Clark. I don't deserve you, but I am happy that I have you. Damn it I love you." Lex whispered. Clark smiled brilliantly and kissed Lex as hard as he could. Lex returned the kiss feverishly. Clark moaned in Lex's mouth.

**Goin' back to the corner where**

**I first saw you**

"I would have sat there forever." Clark whispered. As he crawled in bed next to Lex. Lex smiled and reached up to stroke Clarks face.

"I know Clark. I am glad you did it. I'm sorry it took me so long." Lex said softly. Clark smiled.

"I love you Lex." Clark whispered. Lex smiled and kissed Clark softly. He nuzzled into the younger man, and sighed in relief as strong arms wrapped securely around him.

"I love you too Clark. I always have." Lex whispered, before they both fell asleep.

**Gonna camp in my sleepin' bag**

**I'm not gonna move**


End file.
